


The Way to His Heart

by HazelRoses



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cooking, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Romance, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelRoses/pseuds/HazelRoses
Summary: Gajeel is coming home from a job so Levy thinks making dinner is a nice gesture. Her hope was that it could break the ice between them. Levy didn’t know how to cook, but she was a Script Mage. Following a recipe should be easy. From a dirty kitchen to lost measuring cups, Levy realizes even with a recipe, cooking takes preparation. In her chaos, Gajeel walks in and seems less than impressed with her entering his home. Levy is crushed and as she tries to storm out, tears threatening in her eyes, the Iron Dragon Slayer pulls her back. They share a sweet moment before digging into their home-cooked meal, the first step to a warmer relationship.





	The Way to His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2015 for Gajevy Week on Tumblr. The prompt is "Cooking".

Levy walked down the cobblestone streets that reflected the sun’s piercing rays. She hummed to herself, a bright smile on her face as she continued along the path to Gajeel's house. Bags of groceries slid against her sides. Excitement electrified her from the plans she had in store for Gajeel. That dark-haired dragon slayer would come back home today from his two-week long mission. Just thinking about him made her heart speed up and a light blush dust her cheeks. The script mage had grown fond of her former enemy, more than she admitted to herself.

Her pace increased until she was jogging, eager to get started on the meal she would make for him. Levy was sure that Gajeel would give her a blank expression first, make a snide remark, then dig in, anyway. He was so predictable. Levy had never tried this recipe she was planning before. Gajeel ate actual food too, but iron was his favorite. He didn't hesitate to demand she make some for him. She planned to make him some for dessert. His little house came into view as Levy made her way out of the city limits. The small woman shuffled the bags in her hands and twisted the knob, not surprised when it swung open. Levy rolled her eyes. Gajeel thought no one would dare rob or destroy his place, and although she agreed, it was the principal.

Levy walked to the kitchen and frowned while placing her groceries on the counter. Gajeel didn't bother to wash the dishes in the sink before leaving. There was mold growing in a bowl that contained curdling milk in it. The smell wafting from the dirty dishes almost made her gag. Normally, Gajeel was a clean guy… or more like Panther Lily forced him to be. There was no way she would cook with that stench permeating her nostrils.

She rinsed the gunk out of the dishes and stacked them next to the sink, turning on the faucet. Her small fingers sank into the warm soapy water and set to work at cleaning the dishes. She stacked them up in the dish rack on the counter to dry, humming as she did so. It only took her about fifteen minutes to get them cleaned up. Levy turned to the stove to warm after drying her hands and frowned.

"Really, Gajeel?" she said in annoyance before grabbing a washcloth and wiping down the dirty stove and counters.

When she pulled back, her frown deepened at the stains on the off-white cloth. Did he _ever_ clean the countertops? Levy didn't even want to know. Letting out a breath, she got ready to start the meal. From watching him eat, the dragon slayer loved bacon and pasta, so after some searching, Levy got the recipe from an Italian shop outside of Magnolia. She was excited to see how it turned out.

Levy got comfortable, pulled her shoes off near the hallway, and tied her blue locks into a high bun. She needed to dice the bacon, garlic, and parsley. She paused, realizing she didn't bother to bring things like a chopping board or measuring cups. She bet Gajeel had some, but Levy couldn't picture him cooking. Gajeel ate at the guild hall a lot. Levy puffed out her cheeks and returned to the kitchen. She looked down when she felt grit underneath her feet, almost like sand.

"He doesn't sweep either?!" Levy exclaimed.

Levy found a broom and swept. What had gotten into Gajeel? She couldn't believe Panther Lily would allow him to leave the house like this. It wasn't terrible, but Lily was more of a neat freak. Even if Gajeel refused, he'd do it himself. Levy stopped pondering and just set to sweeping. She paused when she realized cooking and cleaning Gajeel's house was something a wife would do.

Her cheeks reddened at that thought. She shook her head to rid herself of them. Levy understood her strong attraction to Gajeel. It wasn't just because of his handsome looks, but it was the change he made. Gajeel was still rough around the edges and took no one's flak, but he saved her frequently and proved his loyalty to Fairy Tail. He was strong and passionate even if it wasn't like some of her other friends.

After sweeping, Levy pondered on mopping but crushed that thought. She _needed_ to get started on dinner. Who knew when Gajeel would be home. The script mage rummaged through the drawers and found a few items she needed like a large spoon, but no measuring cups. Levy bit her lip while looking through the larger cabinets underneath the counters and found pots and a pasta strainer, knocking two items off her list. Levy checked the cabinets up top, her spirits draining a little at the possibility of not being able to find a measuring cup. She'd have to run and  get one before she could even start. She was too short to reach the inside of the cabinets. Levy grabbed a wooden chair from the living room for assistance. Levy smiled when she discovered her prize: a glass measuring cup. Mystery solved.

Placing the cup down on the counter, Levy jumped off from the kitchen counter, and another frown crossed her lips. The bottom of her foot was filthy. She stepped down, contemplating just putting her shoes back on. She could wait to mop until after the food was cooking. Her brain insisted she clean, but if she stopped, Gajeel may get home before she started. After putting on her shoes and chopping up the ingredients she needed, Levy boiled water for the pasta. As that was going, she followed the instructions on cooking the bacon, then sautéing the chopped garlic in bacon grease. The recipe told her to keep stirring every time she added a new ingredient. It was then she realized that she should have measured out all the ingredients first.

"Oh, darn it!" she fussed at herself while running to measure a tablespoon of flour.

Dread filled her when she realized she needed measuring spoons, too. Once again, she rummaged through the drawers.

"Oh, come on!"

Just as Levy was about to give up, pack up her things, and sulk home, she found a set of measuring spoons lodged deep in the back of the drawer between the stove's left side and the pantry. She measured the flour fast and dumped it into the pan. Levy mixed, hoping she didn't burn it when she started less than ten minutes ago. She sighed and gazed at the recipe once more. Her eyes widened.

"Add milk 30 seconds after adding flour?! Why is this so specific?!"

Levy ran to the fridge to measure the milk and sprinted back to the pan, pouring the milk into her mixture. This was a learning experience. Levy only ate at the guild or ordering out so following a recipe was foreign. Funny how she could decode ancient text but struggled with a simple recipe. When it was time to add the cheese, she sprinkled it in and while it melted, Levy drained the pasta. She turned the pot upside down into the pasta drainer sitting in the sink.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Levy jumped out of her skin. The pot left her hands and clanged into the other half of the sink, but not before spilling boiling water and pasta on her arms. "Ow! Darn it Gajeel! Don't sneak up on me!"

Said man was leaning against the doorframe, one leg propped up against it and arms crossed over his chest. His red irises locked on her before closing the distance between them. "You must know yer doing something you got no business doing if you jumped like that!"

Levy ran her wrists underneath cold water, the sting not letting up much. "I guess this is the thanks I get for being nice," she muttered.

Gajeel placed a heavy hand on top of her head and forced her to look at him. "Don't you know it's impolite not to answer the person whose house you broke into?!"

"Hey, you left the door unlocked!" she countered!"

"If it ain't your place, it's still called breaking in and entering!"

Levy's cheeks flushed as she shook her head free of his grasp, continued to drain the pasta, and put it back in the pot that was sitting upside down on the other side of the counter. She glanced at the recipe again and realized when she cooked the fettuccine, she should have kept a cup of hot water for the sauce. She sighed. Oh well, hot sink water would do. She added more cheese, stirred, and was about to turn around to Gajeel when he grasped her arm and spun her to face him.

"Don't you hear me talking to ya?!" he yelled in her face.

"I wanted to be nice!" Levy exclaimed. "Is that such a bad thing?!"

Gajeel's crimson orbs gazed around at the kitchen. He sniffed. "You cleaned too. So, you waltz into someone else's house and play wife?"

Levy's eyebrows furrowed at his passive aggressiveness. She stirred the mixture one more time before turning down the stove. "Fine, if I'm causing such a problem, I'll leave, jerk!"

Tears were stinging her eyes as she stomped towards the door. Why did she even bother? He didn't understand that she liked spending time with him and doing nice things for him. Levy wanted to get closer to him. A look of surprise crossed her angered features when a powerful arm hooked around her waist. Levy's feet left the floor and Gajeel hauled her back to the kitchen. He plopped her in a chair.

"What's the big idea?!" she shouted.

Gajeel scratched his head and looked away. "You might as well stay and eat."

Levy's expression softened when she saw the light blush on his cheeks. All her anger and hurt seemed to melt away as she gazed at him. He was just so  _handsome._  She couldn't stop herself from staring at him. Tanned skin, wild raven hair and an expression that would send any grown man running. Despite that, he had a softer side; that was clear by his bond with Panther Lily. She watched as he pulled out bowls for them and fixed himself some. A smile crossed her face as she propped her chin into her hand after placing her elbow on the table.

"Don't think I'm fixing your plate," he said, no malice in his voice.

"Is it safe to come in yet?"

Levy turned to see Panther Lily walking towards them. She beamed at the adorable Exceed and held her arms out to him. "Welcome back Panther Lily!"

The cat bounded to her and jumped in her arms. Levy kissed the top of his head and hugged him close. Panther Lily sniffed the air. "You cooked Levy? It smells delicious."

"I did," Levy answered, running her hand over his ebony fur. "Would you like some?"

"Well of course."

Levy stood up just as Gajeel was turning to sit down. He mixed the sauce throughout the pasta and dug in. Hazel orbs watched curiosity, her heart speeding up as he chewed. She kicked herself for not tasting it before him, but he wasn't spitting it out, so it couldn't have been bad. She did a little dance on the inside before turning and fixing some for herself and Panther Lily. He had taken to her shoulder while she topped off a smaller bowl for him.

"So," she called over her shoulder. "How is it?"

"Humph," came Gajeel's gruff voice.

She whirled around to look at him in disbelief. That expression grew when she saw that his bowl was almost empty. Levy placed her and Panther Lily’s food on the table, Lily jumping down to start on his meal. She put her hands on her hips.

"You like it," she accused.

"Says who?"

Levy threw her hands in the air in exasperation. "You're impossible! I wanted to do something nice for you, and you make me feel bad for even trying."

Gajeel got to his feet, closing the gap between himself and the smaller woman. The blue-haired woman backed up, confused by the expression on the dragon slayer's face. It wasn't readable. He stared at her for a few seconds, but it seemed like an eternity to the script mage.

"Why do you keep trying to do nice things for me?" he questioned.

Levy's mouth opened, but she didn't know what to say. Her face was hot, and her heart felt like it would explode in her chest. The piercing stare he was giving her didn't help at all. "I… don't you know why?"

Gajeel crossed his arms over his chest. "Why would I ask if I knew already?!"

Panther Lily shook his head, thinking Gajeel was such a block head. He advanced further, pressing Levy against the counter. He placed his large hands on the counter behind her, locking her in his grasp. His powerful crimson gaze almost melted her. Levy’s eyes dropped to his mouth, and an imaginary magnet pulled her toward him. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Gajeel tensed, his expression one of confusion.

"I…" Levy started. "I have feelings for you Gajeel… a lot."

A shocked expression crossed his features. After a moment, he looked away, features turning solemn. "How can you after what I did to you and your friends? I don't-"

Levy stopped him by placing a finger against his lips. "You were a different person then and besides, I forgave you so long ago I can't remember what it feels like to hate you or fear you. I know you'd never hurt me again."

His eyes turned back to her. "I'd kill anyone who hurts you."

"I know," she answered. "Can you… um… can I have a hug Gajeel?"

The dragon slayer didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her and pull the smaller woman into his embrace. He almost crushed her with how tight he held her, but Levy didn't want it any other way. She tangled her fingers in his raven locks and held him close, having to stand on her tiptoes because of the height difference. Gajeel pulled away and tipped her chin upwards. Before she could ask what he was doing, the iron dragon pressed his lips against her own.

Levy felt like she had won the jackpot. She was on a natural high. Knowing Gajeel cared for her too, even though he didn't say it, made her heart soar. She broke out into a smile while they kissed. When Gajeel pulled away, he released her and turned his back, coughing.

"Did you make dessert?"

Levy played with the ends of her silky blue hair. "I didn't but I can." Levi held up her fingers. "Solid script, Iron!"

The large iron word fell into Gajeel's arms. He chowed down. "This is better than that other shit you made," he commented through huge bites.

Levy rolled her eyes. He would say something like that.

 


End file.
